


Sei giorni.

by IpswichMyrtle



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpswichMyrtle/pseuds/IpswichMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'imprinting non è mai piaciuto a nessuno, specialmente a Claire. Non riusciva a capire il perché di quella ''magia'', aveva il diritto di scegliere con chi vivere la propria vita. E nessuno gliel'avrebbe mai impedito.<br/>Ma cosa succede quando l'amore viene prima dell'imprinting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giorno uno: Il branco riderà di me per secoli.

## Sei giorni.

###  _Giorno uno: Il branco riderà di me per secoli._

  
Una cucina in completo subbuglio e un odore di bruciato che superava ogni limite, ecco lo scenario che si presentava agli occhi di Claire Young.  
« Quil Ateara, cosa diamine ci fai in casa mia coperto solo dal grembiule da cucina?! »  
In quel momento poco le importava dei muscoli del ragazzo, del suo sedere tondo, dei pettorali scolpiti e delle braccia muscolose che reggevano una teglia con... con... non poteva assolutamente essere un dolce quello.  
« Ecco... io... Non pensavo saresti tornata così presto... »  
Mossa sbagliata, l'ennesima e Quil proprio non sapeva cosa fare con quella donna.  
Giurò di aver sentito un sibilo uscire dalle morbide labbra di lei.  
« Esci immediatamente da casa mia o chiamo la polizia. »

Seguì gli ordini senza esitare.  
Come al solito aveva dimenticato qualcosa, peccato che se ne accorse solo quando non c'era più nulla da fare.

« Cazzo... »

Lo avrebbero preso per il culo a vita. 


	2. Giorno due: niente più fiori.

## Sei giorni.

###  _Giorno due: niente più fiori._

 

  
Aveva tanto da fare Claire quel giorno: ricontrollare tutti i negativi delle foto, spedirle a Miami per quel lavoro che tanto amava, scannerizzarle sul computer per poterle modificare e chiedere per l'ennesima volta a Rachel e Kim di fare da modelle. Girava per casa come una trottola impazzita e quando ebbe finalmente finito tutto, si preparò, prese la borsa e uscì, diretta verso casa di Emily dove si stava tenendo un insolito rituale: fare colazione, come tutti i giorni, assieme a componenti del branco e famiglia. Non ne aveva tanta voglia soprattutto perché sapeva che ci sarebbe stato quell'idiota di Quil.   
Si sentiva osservata, da quando aveva gli stalker alle calcagna?   
« Buongiorno principessa! »   
Trillò quell'idiota da strapazzo al suo orecchio.   
Ormai Claire non si spaventata più, Quil aveva l'assurda capacità di comparire all'improvviso e ovunque come la madonna di Fatima.   
« Giorno »   
Riprese a camminare, lui la raggiunse con mezzo passo.   
« Ho una cosa per te. »   
Disse parandosi davanti a lei e mostrandole una macchina polaroid, abbellita con un ciuffetto di fiorellini di campo gialli.   
« Odio il giallo e sono allergica ai fiori, Ateara. »

 


	3. Giorno tre: Ink.

###  _Giorno tre: Ink._

  
Sarebbe dovuta tornare a La Push il giorno dopo, aveva appena finito il nuovo set fotografico e voleva solo rivedere la sua famiglia.   
Era partita da più di un mese e per quanto a New York si sentisse felice, c'era sempre qualcosa o, meglio, qualcuno che ad un certa ora della notte le faceva venire nostalgia di casa.   
Quel giorno si trovava a Miami, aveva appena preso una delle sue decisioni più difficili.   
Camminava lentamente, a passi incerti, sul lungo mare del New Jersey e più si avvicinava alla meta più non ne era convinta.   
« Allora signorina, lo facciamo? »   
Con un semplice cenno del capo rispose al tatuatore.  
Sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca dei jeans e l'ago perforarle i primi strati dell'epidermide.   
''manchi. ''.   
Lo lesse dopo, quando tutto era finito, quando sui polsi si ritrovava la zampa di un lupo che conosceva bene e un' àncora.   
Quil non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo.   



	4. Giorno quattro: Cene alternative.

###  _Giorno quattro: cene alternative._

Onde che si infrangevano, una calda asciugamano poggiata sulle spalle, risate che riecheggiavano per tutta First Beach e residui di un take away al Mc Donald sparsi ovunque.  
Quil e Claire non erano mai stati bene assieme come quella sera e la ragazza ne era felicemente meravigliata.   
« Vedi che non è poi così male stare con me? »   
Quil si avvicinò di più a lei.   
« Non metterti strane idee in testa, lupo. »   
Lo colpì sulla fronte con il palmo della mano e scoppiò a ridere.   
Adorava la sua risata, la trovava piena di vita, così come era lei.   
Claire non lo sapeva che aveva salvato Quil dal torpore di una vita distrutta.   
Trasformarsi non era stato facile ed essere consapevoli di dover passare la vita in quello sputo di riserva non ti metteva molta allegria addosso.   
Il mondo era così grande e lui era obbligato a rimanere lì.   
« Domani si torna alla carica, non hai scampo. » Si girò verso di lei ritrovandosi i suoi occhioni scuri troppo vicini.   
Come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, Claire sorrise e Quil si ritrovò, per l'ennesima volta, innamorato follemente.   
« Ma non ti stanchi mai? »   
« Mi stancherò quando mi dirai che di me non ti importa nulla. »   
Il silenzio che seguì fu uno dei regali più preziosi che il lupo dal manto color cioccolato ebbe quella notte.


	5. Giorno Cinque: Happy B-Day.

###  _Giorno Cinque: Happy B-Day._

« Tanti auguri Claire! »   
Urlarono tutti, mentre la ragazza entrava a casa dopo una dura giornata di lavoro.   
Una festa a sorpresa.   
Ne rimase sbalordita e felicissima.   
Ringraziò tutti i presenti, abbracciandoli, e quando fu il turno di Quil si trattenne.   
« Auguri piccola. »   
« Grazie Ateara. »   
No, Quil quel giorno non avrebbe mollato la presa, Claire doveva essere sua a tutti i costi.   
« Regali! Regali! »   
Iniziarono ad urlare, prima che arrivasse la mezzanotte, e fecero sedere la ragazza al centro della sala da pranzo.   
Quil le si avvicinò per primo, dandole semplicemente una busta bianca.   
« Aprila. »   
Le sussurrò, sperando che non si sarebbe arrabbiata come l'ultima volta.   
Claire non sapeva cosa dire, il ragazzo che più detestava al mondo, che doveva ritrovarsi sempre tra i piedi, le aveva appena regalato un biglietto aereo.   
Destinazione? La sua amata Parigi.   
Quil giurò di vedere delle lacrime nascere negli occhioni scuri della ragazza.   
Claire amava Parigi sin da quando era bambina e lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene.   
« Ateara, sei un cretino. »   
Acida, come sempre, ma a Quil bastava vederla felice, gli sarebbe bastato _per sempre_. 


	6. Giorno Sei: Will you still love me?

###  _Giorno Sei: Will you still love me?_

A Parigi poi Claire c'era andata e si era innamorata di nuovo di quella città così ricca di storia e di arte. Era andata in giro per Montmartre con la sua macchina professionale e aveva scattato così tante foto che non avrebbe avuto dove metterle.  
Ogni sera però, quando ormai era troppo tardi per uscire, si stendeva sul letto e guardava con attenzione delle foto.  
Un lupo color cioccolato era presente in ognuna di esse, un lupo che a Clair stava a cuore più di quanto lei stessa riuscisse ad immaginare.  
Quella notte sognò di essere abbracciata al suo Quil, di poter baciarne le labbra sempre calde e morbide, di poter vedere quel sorriso che tanto adorava. Lei di Quil era davvero innamorata solo che l'imprinting l'aveva costretta a tirarsi indietro, d'altronde chi amerebbe un uomo destinato ad un'altra donna? Claire aveva così tanta paura di perderlo che aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi da lui prima che potesse succedere di peggio. Era persino diventata allergica ai suoi fiori preferiti. Ma come può un cuore non amare la persona a cui si è destinati per la vita? Per quanto si sforzasse, la Quileute vedeva il suo amato ovunque: nel cielo stellato di Parigi, nel tatuaggio sul  
polso, dall'altro lato del letto, a volte si ritrovava a sperare che bussasse alla porta dell'albergo e le portasse il caffè forte della riserva.  
Il cellulare non le squillava da giorni, non si era minimamente fatto vivo e come era prevedibile, lei c'era rimasta male.  
Quella mattina aveva deciso di andare di nuovo al Louvre, uno dei luoghi che a Quil non sarebbe mai piaciuto, troppo pieno di gente e di roba 'vecchia'.  
« _Will you still love me when i'm no longer young and beautiful?_ »  
Una sola canzone intonata da una passante inglese fece si che fosse lei a mandargli un messaggio dall'altra parte del globo. Non aveva mia fatto un primo passo, aveva sempre aspettato  
che lui si muovesse. E se lo avesse perso? Questa opzione non era inclusa nel quadro di vita che la ragazza si immaginava, non poteva perdere Quil, niente più avrebbe avuto senso. Quel messaggio, con quella frase dentro, venne letto con una differenza di due ore in America non si sa come, non si sa perché. Quil era da poco rientrato da una solita ronda ed era così stanco che si era addormentato sul divano del salotto, senza neanche accorgersi che il telefono nella tasca gli stava vibrando.  
Claire attendeva e attendeva e attendeva, senza smettere mai di sperare.  
« Smettila di citare Del Rey, è la depressione. Torna. Sei mia. Per sempre. »  
A quel punto né l'imprinting né l'annuncio di un'esplosione imminente della terra avrebbero potuto fermare Claire Young. Quella era una promessa, una di quelle solenni, una di quelle che Quil avrebbe mantenuto per tutta la vita e l'imprinting in quel momento passò in secondo piano. Ma Claire non lo sapeva che s'appartenevano l'un l'altro e nessuna donna si sarebbe mai intromessa.  
Quil le apparteneva, irrimediabilmente, come lei era sempre stata sua.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... That's it.  
> Ho finalmente finito di pubblicare questa vecchia raccolta di drabble, la prima scritta su una coppia che non avevo mai considerato prima.  
> Non è una delle migliori ed è davvero vecchiotta ma ci sono comunque affezionata molto, e anche se avrebbe dovuto essere una long non è riuscita poi così male.  
> Ringrazio chiunque l'abbia cercata, letta o soltanto aperta per sbaglio e spero che almeno un minimo vi sia piaciuta. 
> 
> Ancora grazie. 
> 
> Alla prossima storia,  
> Ipswich ~


End file.
